


His Reign

by dragonmage27



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Bottomianos, M/M, Politics, Post-Canon, Pre-The Summer Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: Damen shook his head, no doubt once more troubled over the powerplay of the Veretian court. “In Akielos, we would need no farce. It matters not who the king is fucking.”“But we are in the viper pit. And--” Laurent twisted his body, heaving himself off the bed, and Damen allowed them be flipped, so Laurent hovered above him, his arms bracing by Damen’s head, their legs slotted together. “--the snakes speculate if their king is the one being fucked.”





	His Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bed-of-white-flowers. 
> 
> Hello from your Santa! I was recruited as a pinch-hitter so I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out to you, but I hope you are having an AMAZING 2019 so far. I really hope you enjoy this fic, I've never written bottomianos or a political fic before but I took your prompts and hopefully formed something that is up your alley!

The court of Vere was in session--the Prince has taken his rightful place on the throne, and all the lords and ladies had been summoned to the capital, but amongst the finely dressed nobility gathered in the room, Lady Vannes was watching Damianos of Akielos. The King, once a slave who knelt beneath the throne, now sat upon it, sharing the dais with the crown prince.

A councillor was reviewing the recent rulings: a resolved land dispute, the latest allocation of troops, the final decision on Lady Aria’s bastard child. Damianos interrupted with a frown, “Exile?”

The court broke out into whispers. It was not an uncommon ruling, but it had been a long time since a noble lady had been caught in a traipse with a servant, and had borne him a child. It had been the discussion at court for weeks.  

Lord Taver cleared his throat and the whispers died down. “The ruling was made following our old laws, the bloodlines cannot be tainted. The bastard must be sent away.”

Damianos looked incredulous, and he looked at Prince Laurent as if he expected the prince to side with him. “This is a child! Bearing no crimes!”

Lord Taver frowned. “His crime is his birth.” He also looked to his prince.

Prince Laurent reclined in his throne in a casual sprawl, his long legs stretched out before him. He rested his head on a closed fist, leaning against the armrest of the throne. He looked relaxed, uncaring, compared to Damianos who sat with his back straight, feet flat against the marble stone, powerful thighs on display beneath his ceremonial chiton.

Everyone in the hall watched. Not for the first time, the courtiers questioned the presence of Damianos. They did not understand why the Prince helped settle the affairs in Ios, stayed by his side as he healed, and then let him and his delegates travel north to Arles. They did not understand why the Prince let him into his bed. Let him into his court.

“Laurent. You know this isn’t right,” Damianos insisted.

There were whispers in empty halls, in the secluded gardens, that the Akielon had too heavy a hand, that the Prince Killer was after more than just fucking the Prince in the royal bedchambers. And so Vannes kept watch, her eyes on the King of Akielos, waiting to see who held the reins.

Slowly, Prince Laurent sat up. “Isn’t right?” He repeated. He hadn’t raised his voice, and yet his words carried through the hall. Courtiers fell silent, not wanting to miss a word. “What would be right? Letting the child grow up on the Aria estate? Let him raise an army and claim his birthright when he comes of age?”

Damianos’ face darkened.  “This is not the same.”

Vannes thought of the bastard king, and how he had been buried with his head still on his body, and not displayed onto the city gates.

“Is it not?” Prince Laurent had a twist to his lips that Vannes recognized. It was meant to infuriate, and at any moment, there would be pain.

“I am only offering advice.”

Prince Laurent raised a fine brow. “I don’t recall asking for it.”

Damianos opened his mouth as if to rebuke, but then he closed it again, biting back his words.

“Damianos, take care not to overstep. You sit here as my guest, but this is Vere, and _I hold the throne_.”

 

\--

 

Laurent laid awake in bed, listening to the rustling of the curtains stirring from the gentle breeze blowing through the open balcony doors. If he hadn’t been waiting for it, he would have missed the light footsteps that entered his room. Laurent turned onto his back just as the bed dipped down, and a heavy body laid on top of him, pressing him deeper into the soft down mattress.  

“Have you come to assassinate me?” Laurent asked, feeling the weight of Damen press into his chest. His fingers traced the contours of Damen’s face, following along his strong jawline.

Damen took Laurent’s hands and held them against the mattress above his head. He lowered his head to nose at Laurent’s neck. “You leave yourself open for that. An unlocked door, no guards on patrol, scalable walls.”

Laurent tilted his head back, exposing his neck, and melted into the Damen’s soft kisses. “I should have left a grille for you to pull out.”

Damen huffed against his skin. “More evidence of me as a giant animal. Breaking down your window to sneak into your bed. Imagine what your court would say.”

Laurent freed one hand to grasp at Damen’s arm. He could feel the strong muscle beneath his fingers. “Giant animal. Mm, yes,” he agreed.

Damen slipped a hand beneath Laurent’s loose nightshirt, and slid up, bunching the fabric and caressing bare skin. “Did I look properly demeaned?”

“I wouldn’t put you forth for the royal theatre, but you were acquiescent,” Laurent replied. Damen had looked adequately enraged yet deferential enough to be escorted to his chambers as court was adjourned. After the ruling, he hadn’t spoken again while Laurent controlled the room. His councillors looked on, pleased as the giant Akielon king was put in his place. They sat on even thrones, but in Vere, Laurent was king--and all was well that Damianos of Akielos remembered.

Damen shook his head, no doubt once more troubled over the powerplay of the Veretian court. “In Akielos, we would need no farce. It matters not who the king is fucking.”

“But we are in the viper pit. And--” Laurent twisted his body, heaving himself off the bed, and Damen allowed them be flipped, so Laurent hovered above him, his arms bracing by Damen’s head, their legs slotted together. “--the snakes speculate if their king is the one being fucked.”

“Is the next step to make them believe otherwise?” Damen held Laurent’s hip, his thumb brushing at the sliver of skin exposed above his waistband.

“I thought you would be opposed to performing in the gardens,” Laurent said, and he felt Damen’s hand tighten against him. He let more amusement leak into his voice. “We can tell them you’re shy. Or lie.”

Damen grumbled, “The purpose of this pretense is so they don’t need to wonder about the state of affairs in your bedchamber.” He frowned and said, “I don’t like them fantasizing about who you’re taking to bed.”

Laurent looked down at Damen, with his dark curls and broad shoulders, and large arms that held him in place. Even as he laid on top, he felt swallowed by Damen’s overwhelming presence. “No one is suspecting that _you’re_ the one being taken.”

Perhaps it was his slightly petulant tone, but Damen gave a slow smile as he took in those words. He pulled Laurent even closer together, slowly rocking their hips together. One hand grabbed Laurent by the loose opening of his shirt, and pulled him down until Laurent was propped on his elbows. Damen’s chest was beneath him, warm and solid. Damen whispered into his open mouth, “Take me tonight.”

Laurent almost pulled back; he stared. “You would--in this way?”

Damen slid a hand up, to brush Laurent’s hair out of his face and behind an ear. “I want you in every way.”

Laurent’s face heated up, and it wasn’t from Damen’s hand that lingered, caressing his cheek. “Turn around,” he urged. He busied himself with the oil near his bedside table, hiding his face from Damen.

Damen smiled, flashing his dimple before obeying, twisting beneath him so he held himself up. Laurent plastered himself on top, his chest to Damen’s back, his hands sweeping up and down Damen’s muscled arms. Laurent mouthed at the base of Damen’s neck, breathing in his scent. “This position isn’t bad.”

Damen chuckled and arched his back, pressing his firm bottom  to grind up against Laurent’s cock. “I have no complaints.”

Laurent bit down on Damen’s neck, sucking at his skin. “Desperate,” he chided. He rested his entire weight onto Damen’s back, knowing he could hold him up. His free hand wandered south, bunched up his chiton and palmed the firm ass, squeezing, caressing.

“You have no idea how you looked commanding from that throne.” Every word reverberate from Damen’s chest to his.

Laurent’s hand wrapped around Damen’s hard cock. “I think I do.” As Laurent dipped his fingers in oil, Damen spread his legs, giving him access. His fingers swirled around Damen’s entrance, spreading the oil. “Have you--”

“No,” Damen said honestly. “But it’s you. And I want you.”

Laurent was glad Damen could not see his face. But he had no doubt that Damen could feel his heated skin pressed up against him. Laurent tried to clear his throat, and his finger pushed in, but was stopped short when Damen let out a small grunt, squeezing tight against the intrusion.

“Relax,” Laurent murmured. His other hand wrapped around Damen’s chest to pinch at a nipple. He rubbed it and rolled it with his fingers and when Damen was properly distracted, Laurent pushed his thumb in.

Laurent continued to distract Damen just enough to get him to relax, before inserting a second finger, then a third. He teased at Damen’s nipples, nibbled at his neck, kissed his throat. A timely tug on his curls made Damen arch into his fingers, causing him to buckle onto a spot that sent Damen jerking. Laurent chased it, rubbing relentlessly until Damen whined beneath him.

Laurent withdrew his fingers and Damen’s hole clenched at the sudden emptiness. Damen opened his legs even further and his heavy cock hung between his legs. Damen said with his voice unsteady, “Laurent, please.”

But Laurent took his time unlacing and pulling himself out from his trousers. All the while, he watched Damen shake on his hands and knees, waiting for him with his legs open. Laurent slid oiled fingers over his cock, stroking it to full hardness. He grabbed Damen’s ass and pulled him open even further. He aligned his cock at Damen’s entrance, but held it in place, unmoving. He could see Damen’s hole twitching against the head of his cock. “I’m here,” Laurent said in a calming voice. “Take me inside you.”

Damen moved back slowly, taking deep breaths as his entrance was pushed open by Laurent’s tip. It spasmed against something much larger than Laurent’s fingers. Damen gave himself time to adjust, and then he continued, tilting his body back so he could fill himself up with cock.

Laurent felt his eyes flutter at the sensation of slowly sliding into Damen's hot, slick entrance. Laurent could see Damen’s tight rim opening up around his cock. Laurent squeezed at Damen’s ass, grasping at his hips, pulling him until they were flush together. He was gripping Damen so tight, his fingers would leave a mark.

He held Damen still, not allowing  him to move as they adjusted to each other. And then it was a slow drag, Laurent forced himself to be patient. Damen was so tight and his hole was a warm sheath that he just wanted to fuck into. But Laurent withdrew slowly, dragging his cock against Damen’s walls, pulling out completely, and slowly pushing back in.

“Laurent,” Damen panted. “Faster.”

“What?” Laurent said.

Damen raised his voice. “Take me faster. Harder. I want to feel you. Please.”

Laurent did just that, he drew out and slammed back in, aiming at the spot that had Damen fisting the sheets, trembling to hold himself up. Laurent kept his hips moving, fucking into Damen, pushing all the way, each thrust rocking Damen further into the bed. Damen had fallen onto his elbows, his back arched with his ass up.

Damen was loud, panting Laurent’s name, and the bed was moving, rocking up against the wall. Laurent felt no need to quiet him. He rather enjoyed all the noises he was drawing out of Damen.

Every slide into Damen’s hole was a pleasurable squeeze around his cock. Laurent leaned forward until his thighs pressed up against Damen’s thigh, his body once more laying over Damen’s back. His fingers wrapped around Damen’s cock, squeezing the throbbing length.

Damen was leaking precome, and Laurent thumbed the slit, swirling around the tip. He slid his hand up and down, tracing the vein, enjoying the soft whimpers from Damen. Damen began breathing more erratically. He pushed his cock into Laurent’s hand, and then leaned back to sink Laurent’s cock deeper inside. It was an unsteady rhythm, Damen was close. “Laurent, Laurent,” he repeated, lost to the sensation.

Damen came in a mess across Laurent’s hand, shouting out his name. Cresting over his orgasm, Damen was so tight around his cock that his pleasure took Laurent over the top as well, and Laurent came with a low groan and released inside Damen.

Laurent collapsed onto the side of the bed, his softening cock sliding out of Damen. Damen fell down onto the bed and turned his head to smile at him sleepily. He had bruises all over his neck and Laurent was pleased. He did that. Laurent could see his come leaking out of Damen. “Mine,” he said, a little dazed, his fingers tracing the mess against Damen’s swollen rim.  

‘Yours,” Damen agreed, his voice wrecked.

Laurent stayed awake just long enough to wipe them down by habit before crawling back to bed. He thought he should close the balcony door to shut out the wind, but then Damen pulled him into his arms, and pressed up against the contours of Damen’s warm body, Laurent let it be.

 

\--

 

Vannes noted with keen interest that Damianos of Akielos was not at court the next day. If the rumors were to be true, he would not be sitting at all today. It was unfortunate for him that Prince Laurent had been assigned one of the more gossipy guards outside his bedchambers. According to the guard’s claims, the crown prince had fucked him all night long, wrenching cries of passion from the Akielon until he shouted himself hoarse.

There were proud looks in court today. Their crown prince had dominated over the Akielon king. To the point that he couldn’t even walk. He had to hide his bruises. Their prince had put him in his place.

Herode announced their crown prince’s arrival, and he ascended the throne, sitting down with the regal grace. He sat with his long legs crossed, his heeled boot tapping against the marble.  “As you may have noticed, we have an absence at court today. Akielos has extended Vere a present as to solidify our newfound friendship.” Prince Laurent announced, with mirth in his eyes.

The court traded looks, some drifting their gaze to the empty throne beside their Prince. No doubt many were thinking back to the guard’s words. They must have been true.

“Arles has been tainted by my uncle’s factions and we can no longer exist here. The capital will be moved.”

The court erupted into whispers. Vannes herself frowned. A new capital? Where? There would be no objections--of course not, he was be king. He could choose to execute all of them, and they would bow down and accept their sentence. Half of this court was lucky Prince Laurent did not do so after he seized the throne back from the false king.

“When I am crowned, our kingdom will grow larger. All of you will join me at my coronation - in Delfeur.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damen's poor reputation. It's okay, he loves his snake.


End file.
